


The Only One

by lvlss (orphan_account)



Category: Zquad, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Bathtub Sex, Caring Zayn, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Making Love, Protective Zayn, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Solo Artist Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lvlss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Everything is gonna be alright, I promise. Just let me in. Please let me find a way to help you."</i><br/> <br/>Zayn finds Y/N passed out in her bathtub and wants to help her in any way he possibly can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

"Baby? ________, _________, come on, wake up!" Zayn yelled, tapping his unconscious girlfriends cheeks. "_________, ________! Come on, baby. Get up! Please!" He strained, letting his tears fall while he grabbed hold of her shoulders and maniacally shook her. "Goddamnit, ________!" As he pulled out his phone ready to dial for help, her eyes fluttered open.

"Holy shit, ________! What the fuck were you doing? What were you thinking? You scared the shit out of me! Oh my god," He paused and leaned against the wall, once again looking around the bathroom to see an ashtray, a bottle of cheap wine, a lighter, cigarettes, rolling papers and her grinder.

The girl simply shrugged her shoulders and began to cry silently while trying to look away from Zayn and his intense gaze. She was ashamed and embarrassed that he had to find her like this, in one of her anxious/depressed states. To her, it was imperative that she hid this side of herself; she genuinely hated this side and how it could take over her entire being in an instant. One second she's having fun, completely content with life then a few minutes later, she just wants to close her eyes and never return.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, pulling her knees to her chest. The water was still somewhat warm even though she had been asleep for at least twenty minutes or so. Zayn sighed and leaned forward on his knees.

"Tell me what's wrong." Zayn mumured, stroking the back of her head down to her bare back. She only bit her lip and curled herself into a ball, leaning against the bathtub pillow propped against the tiles.

"Everything is gonna be alright, I promise. Just let me in. Please let me find a way to help you." Zayn whispered, letting more tears silently fall down his face. "You have to talk to me, please."

"I can't explain it." She said low under her breath, Zayn could barely hear her but he managed somehow.

"Yes you can. You just don't want to. Talk to me, someone who loves and cares about you. You always bottle everything up and it's not healthy. Just tell me everything. M'always gonna be here for you, no matter how hard you try to push me away. Don't you trust me?" He wiped his tears hurriedly before she turned around but they kept flowing once he saw her tear stained face and a burn mark on the side of her right hand.

"What happened to you?" Zayn questioned, deeply afraid of her answer. She gave him a very confused expression until he pointed to her hand that was underwater.

"Oh, I-" 

"Did you do that to yourself?" Zayn panicked, cutting her off. 

"No! Well yes, but not in the way you think. I accidentally burned myself trying to lit a cigarette earlier." She said, which was the truth. The air from the fan in the bathroom made the flame a little larger and when the flame traveled backwards naturally, she burnt her thumb.

Zayn scanned her face thoughtfully and slowly nodded his head. He had a strong knack for knowing when people are lying to him and it never failed him once. "________," He sighed, slipping off his leather jacket. "Can I come in with you?"

She nodded and watched him undress himself. How he easily threw off his plain white tee and pulled down his sweatpants with his boxers. He gave her a small but cute smile once he saw her staring at his stark naked body. Zayn easily slipped into the lukewarm bath on the opposite side of the tub.

"Feels pretty good. How long have you been in here?" Zayn kindly asked, trying to ease into the main topic of conversation.

"Maybe twenty minutes. Thirty? I'm really not sure." She shrugged, playing with her rainbow colored loofah. "Why are you here, Zayn? I didn't expect to see you tonight." She questioned softly, watching Zayn unusually display all of his emotions through his face.

"I um, I just wanted to chill with my baby on a sunday night. Thought we could chill, order in some dinner, play video games." He said, hoping they could still do that once he brought her out of her funk. "May I?" He asked, referring to her loofah and the body wash next to her.

"Yeah, it's fine." She handed Zayn the berry scented body wash. He poured a considerable amount onto the loofah and signaled for her to come closer. She turned around and carefully moved towards him, putting her back against his chest and sitting between his legs.

"This smells so good." Zayn mentioned quietly, scrubbing her tense shoulders. He slowly ran his free hand down her other shoulder gently, trying to soothe her. "Babygirl," Zayn cooed.

"Hmm?"

"May I kiss you?" Zayn asked, trying to be considerate of her feelings. He understands what it's like to be this upset and need some type of boundaries for the time being.

"Yeah, you don't have to ask, you know?" She informed. Zayn smiled as he heard a tiny giggle in her voice. He pressed a kiss to her temple as he continued moving the loofah in large circles across her chest. 

"I like to ask, just in case and you're sad. I understand what's it's like, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Fuck. I'm sorry. I'm such shit. I don't know why you'd even want to stay with me after this." She cried. She closed her eyes and leaned back into Zayn's chest. He wrapped his arms around her smaller frame tightly and gave her temple another kiss.

"Shh. I love every part of you endlessly. You know that. What happened today, baby? Why did you pass out in here?" Zayn asked, kissing the spot behind her ear. 

"I um, I just had a bad day. Nothing went right. I tried going out and it only made it worse." She spoke as Zayn kept kissing her wet skin, seeing as this was relaxing her. 

"Go on, love. Tell me why." 

"I just um, I can't do anything right. I went out with my friends and I just uh, don't really like myself today or any other day but really not today. I don't know why. I just don't." She continued, wiping her tears. Zayn stayed quiet, not wanting to press her too much just in case she shut down on him like she normally does when she's upset about something that doesn't involve him directly.

"I can't explain it." She repeated but this time, she genuinely means it. The feeling is difficult to put into words.

"You have to try for me, love. This isn't normal. I was so scared. You could've really hurt yourself. You could've killed-"

"I know. But it wasn't like that. I honestly just took a nap. That's all. I know it probably looked bad but it wasn't."

"You have a half empty bottle of liqour next to the tub and it took me almost five whole minutes to wake you. It was bad, baby." He sadly stated, washing her thighs.

"I just had a little too much to drink and fell asleep. It happens a lot. Not the drinking but falling asleep in the bathtub." She informed, sniffling. He exhaled and ran the loofah but up her arms, slyly checking for any indications of self harm. Thankfully, his search came up empty.

"Zayn,"

"How do you feel? Just tell me. Tell me something, baby. It's okay to feel what you feel. Your feelings are valid. All of them. They're also really important to me."

She sat and thought about how she could put it into words for a few minutes while Zayn washed her up. "You know how when you lean too far back in a chair and almost fall but you don't? That weird _'oh shit'_ feeling? Or when you miss that last step on the stairs? That's how I feel all the time. Well, not all the time but I get like that sometimes. It'll go away for weeks and then come back and hit me like really hard but then I could be fine the next day or when I'm around too many people, when I can't sleep at night and just overthink every last thing that has ever happened to me, thinking about the future, the past. It's just so overwhelming." She spoke truthfully, feeling safe with Zayn.

"I understand, baby. Trust me. It's the main reason why I had to leave the band. Your anxiety isn't going to be a part of you forever. You can work through it if you talk about it with somebody. I think your problem is that you always help everyone around you but like, you never help yourself. It's okay to need someone and I'm here for you."

"I feel like such a burden right now. This is so embarrassing." She groaned out of pure frustration.

"But you're not, ______. It's a part of my duty as your boyfriend to protect you, yeah? Just like you do for me. Please don't ever be embarrassed to talk to me. I love you so so much. You know that you can still be that strong amazing woman you are and need help. There's no shame in this, love." She turned around and he smiled at her bare face. She had stopped crying and she even smiled, a little.

She gave him a kiss that was slow and passionate in nature. His hands traveled to her waist as he felt all of the desperation, frustration and lust flowing through her body. 

"Come on, love. Let's get out of here, yeah?" He mumured against her lips, giving tiny little pecks in between. She shook her head no and continued kissing him with more force the second time around.

"I want you. In here." Zayn's eyes widened at her randomness as she kissed his jawline.

"M'not gonna have sex with you when you're like this. I wanna wait 'till you feel better. I won't take advantage of you." Zayn politely replied, trying to push her away but _______ just wouldn't take that for an answer.

"You're not taking advantage of me. I really want it, Zayn. I really want it in here. Please?" She practically begged, moving closer to him.

Zayn knew this was a subtle form of self-medication for her. It has always been like that, even before he came along. She was never good at expressing herself with words when it came to her true chaotic emotions. Her body was all she ever had to use since that was all anyone ever looked for in her. Prior to Zayn, she had never even been taken out on a date that didn't involve something sexual. He was extraordinarily patient with her time and time again. With every layer she showed him, he somehow understood her and let himself fall deeper into love with her. Zayn couldn't possibly get enough of this girl and this time was no different than any other.

"We're gonna talk more about you." He said, making her look straight into his eyes. She tried to stray away from his authoritative gaze but his grip on her jaw was firm. "You can't keep doing this, yeah? You're gonna have to learn to use your words, baby." He said, giving her lips a gentle kiss.

"I know, baby. It's just so hard and weird when I've been by myself for so long. I'll get better for you. I promise." She leaned in for another kiss but Zayn pulled away from her.

"Do you love me?" Zayn asked, playing with her wet hair.

"I am so fucking in love with you." She answered with no hesitation, making Zayn smile bright. "Why do you ask?"

"Just like to hear you say it. Makes me feel good to know m'the only one, you know?" He replied, gently touching holding her waist.

"Thank you for being so patient with me." She paused to give him a kiss to his cheek. "You are the most beautiful man I've ever known and it might not seem like it sometimes but I do love and appreciate you. I'll get better, I promise." She said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Zayn kissed his girlfriend again, holding her tighter to his body.

"I know, princess. You know I love you always, so don't change too much." She genuinely smiled for the first time tonight as Zayn affectionately held her. She put her head in the crook of Zayn's neck and gave him tiny kisses while Zayn was thinking of something special to give to ________. "Let's try something different tonight, yeah?" Zayn proposed. _______ nodded while he layed her against the pillow on the opposite side of the tub. "Lift your hips." He stroked his half hard cock a few good times before entering his girl, slow but deep, letting himself feel every inch of her.

His thrusts were very small but effective as her heavy breathing filled up the bathroom. The water gently splashed around their hips while the tiny current effortlessly carried them back and forth. He held onto her body as if she was the most fragile thing in the world while he pushed himself even deeper inside, letting her feel everything he had to offer her.

Her heavy breathing quickly evolved into full blown moaning as he barely thrusted in and out of her. He continuously hit that spot that drove her crazy in slow but impassioned thrusts, loving the feeling of having sex in water. The pressure felt heavenly, it made them both feel weightless and the work load is way less than it would be anywhere else on land.

Zayn felt her lips tenderly press against the lipstick stained tattoo. He gave a lazy smile as she affectionately pecked the smoking skull on his left shoulder, then the head of the snake and every other tattoo she could reach. He moaned her name as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him downward to her. Zayn gave _______ kisses all over her face and neck, kissing every blemish and imperfection he could see. Even though they were already close, he couldn't help himself by gently pressing his body against hers, immersing thier bodies deeper into the water.

"Am I making you feel good, baby?" He moaned softly into her skin, giving romantic kisses to the skin under her jaw. "Do you like it when I make love to you?"

"Yes," She exhaled with a smile on her face. She used to think phrases like that were so corny until she met Zayn and actually fell in love with more than just his outward beauty. His entire being was so special. This is the first time she had ever had 'vanilla' sex with someone and this someone just so happened to love the hell out of her. As Zayn whispered sweet nothings into her ear, it was then she understood exactly what people meant when they said sex was a special bond between two people. "Zayn, baby." She whispered, loving the odd pressure in her hips.

He gazed into her eyes, gracefully moving the wet hair from her face to make her love faces more available for his viewing pleasure. He watched intently as her brows furrowed, mouth slightly parted and breasts mildly jiggled under the water. His large hands traveled from her neck down to her chest, massaging them as if this was his first time really seeing or feeling her. He watched her eyes roll into the back of her head as his hands grazed her tummy, then her outer and inner thighs that were wrapped around his small hips. He prettily pressed his thumb to her clit as he began to roll his hips again.

"Zayn." She whined, grasping at his whole upper body as she began giving into his pleasure completely.

"I know babygirl." He moaned, kissing the tip of her nose. He continued moving his thumb in large circles as he kept pulling out and then pushing all the way back in. She winced as the motion was becoming slightly painful underwater for some reason but yet it was still pleasurable. "Am I hurting you?" Zayn asked, bringing his motion to a still.

"Kind of, yeah." She said, holding his hips steady.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked out of genuine concern for his girlfriend.

"No, it still feels good. Just go a little slower for me, yeah?" She gave a reassuring smile, lovingly running her hands over his tattooed skin.

"Anything for you, love." He kissed her lips and stayed inside her, returning to his earlier pace. "Did you like it like this? Does it feel good?" He questioned, kissing her lips. 

"Yes, I love this. Feels so good. You're so good, baby." ________ moaned, finding Zayn's hand underwater to hold.

"So are you. The best I've ever had." He groaned, moving his finger back to her clit. "Cum with me?" She nodded her head and leaned upward to sit on his lap. She let the water influence her movement as he was already balls-deep inside of her.

Zayn grunted as he wrapped his arms around her torso, holding her tight to his body. Her lovesick kisses and flushed warm skin colliding against his were bringing him so close to the edge but he didn't want to stop until she came first. He watched as she brought her hand down under the water to massage her clit and his mind flew into a frenzy. Zayn began to count down from thirty in his head to concentrate on anything but the sight of his babygirl all wet and touching herself on top of him.

"Can you cum for me, baby?" Zayn pleaded as he hit twenty-five, not knowing if he could go any longer without exploding.

"Oh, Zayn, I'm trying." She moaned, rubbing herself furiously but to no avail. She kissed Zayn's lips and grinded harshly onto him, knowing he was ready to burst. She leaned down and pressed another kiss to his tattoo, making him groan in pleasure. She knew he was so close to cumming, so she did anything she could to make it happen.

"Shit. Babygirl, roll those pretty hips." He let out a loud grunt, holding her completely still for a few minutes as he unloaded himself into her. She moaned and continued to rub her clit as she felt the strong pulsations from his cock inside her and focused on Zayn's strained neck, showing all of his veins as his head was tilted back against the tile wall. She cautiously bounced on his cock and Zayn groaned, furrowing his brows. "Oh baby, ah stop. Stop, m'so sensitive. Feels too fucking intense, baby." He whined, grabbing her hips.

"I didn't finish." She huffed. Zayn smirked and gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry, love. I'll be sure to get you off when we get in the bed. Come on, let's get out of here, yeah?" He said, grabbing a towel off the rack for her.

She stood up and curiously looked down, feeling something heavy drip down her leg. "S'just my cum. Sorry, haven't had a proper wank in days but m'gonna clean you up, don't worry." _______ laughed and scrunched her nose at him in disgust while he smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "Eh, it's the truth."

He pulled the tab to drain the water before he turned to _______ and wrapped the towel around her, drying her body. He snatched another towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist tightly, getting out of the draining tub. The warm mat felt so good on his feet as he dried them and held his long arms out for his girl to be carried to the bedroom. She tripped as she tried to step out of the tub but Zayn was right there to catch her. He effortlessly gripped the back of her thighs and hoisted her up like a child in his arms.

She outstretched her arm to flick the light switch off as Zayn opened the bathroom door and walked into her dark bedroom, gently placing her on the center of the full sized bed.

"My beautiful girl." Zayn smiled, running his fingertips up her legs. He stared in total awe at her for a few moments before realizing she was probably feeling insecure with his heavy gaze. "Let's take this off, yeah?" He smiled, referring to her towel. His hands gently unwrapped her body, leaving her semi damp body on the bed. After he threw the towel somewhere on the floor, Zayn crawled on the bed to admire her beauty in this ill-fated lighting. His lips delicately attached themselves to her body as he wasn't trying to waste any more of her time. He began to spread all kinds of kisses to her body, making her squirm in delight. He looked up towards her as he began to suck on her swollen clit.

"You taste," He stopped to place a sloppy kiss on her inner thigh. "and smell so good, princess." Zayn moaned, reattaching his lips with her core. His tongue darted in and out of her while he sucked on her lower set of lips, trying to give her the upmost pleasure. He quickly surpassed his goal when she felt his two fingers immerse themselves inside of her, curling them into a 'come hither' motion, which directly hits that spot.

"Look up at me, baby. Let me see those pretty eyes when you eat me out." ________ demanded, pulling on the small amount of Zayn's grey hair. His hazel eyes immediately locked with hers, making her legs shake. He giggled as he harshly sucked on her clit, still fingering her agonizingly slow. He hooked his arm around her leg to keep her somewhat still as he removed her fingers and replaced them with his tongue.

Her thighs squeezed his head as his large tongue only teased her clit. The feeling became all too overwhelming once she felt his fingernails in her thighs as he began to truly have a feast between her legs. When she tried to back away from him, Zayn easily grabbed the back of her shaky thighs and forcefully slid her body back to him. "Don't run away from me." He rasped darkly, returning between the soaked center of her legs. 

"Zed, Zed, oh my god. I-I, I'm," She struggled to speak as the room became hot like fire. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the blankets and anything of Zayn that was in reach. 

"Am I making my babygirl cum?" He chuckled, quickly coming up for air. He switched his tongue in exchange for his highly skilled fingers once again, making her unexpectedly squirt onto his mouth. ________ almost passed out as she fell further into her soft mattress, drowning herself in pleasure. The pressure in her hips became heavier as Zayn continued fingering her and sucking on her sensitive clit through her orgasm. She felt as if she was going to die from so much overstimulation but she loved it nonetheless. 

"Look so fucking pretty when you cum like that." Zayn mumured, harshly holding her hips down with his free hand. "Wanna make you cum again and again and again." Zayn muttered, licking her up and down. His tongue accidentally traveled too far south but her body reacted quite well to it. Zayn focused his attention to this foreign place as the girl rolled her hips against his tongue. He used the same techniques with his tongue down here, making it real sloppy. Her middle and ring finger quickly traveled down to her clit, rubbing in circles as Zayn continued working down there for her. 

"Fuck!" She whined as she came again, rubbing her clit as Zayn darted his tongue in and out the whole. He couldn't get enough of her body and how it reacted to him. He gazed at her eyes that were screwed shut and bottom lip tucked into her teeth as her whole body gave out for Zayn.

Zayn, however, moved back towards her pussy and first gave kitten licks knowing she was extremely sensitive but once she was warmed up, he ate her out like it was the last time he would ever eat anything again. By the time he stopped, she had came five times only from his mouth. Her legs were still shaking as Zayn layed beside her with an extremely sore jaw.

"I'm so in love with you." She whispered, tangling her fingers with his. "Thank you for everything." He turned towards her to respond but she was already dead asleep. Zayn giggled and kissed the hand he was still holding, pulling the blankets over their bodies gently before curling into her side. He shut his eyes and let her slow heartbeat carry him to sleep.


End file.
